Chrono Trigger 2: Forgotten Arts
by CrystalIllusionTheForgotten
Summary: Over a century after Crono and his comrades from different times killed Lavos, a new threat leading to a future apocalypse forms, but so do the new heroes of time...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

I looked around. I knew I was at prehistoric times because of the roaming dinosaurs, but there was a sea of lava surrounding the area around me. I looked down as the rocky substances known as meteors were falling from the sky.  
Reptile like creatures were panicking and running all over the place. I refused to move since it was certain that it was the end.  
The ground opened up and I fell right in. A moment before I would've got burned to ashes from the lava below, everything went black.

"Arty... Arty!" I heard my name being shout out a couple of times. I uncovered myself from the sheets. "Finally, you got up! You'll be late for the race!" I haven't been so relieved to hear my older sisters voice. I just remembered I had to run the annual race at the Crono Festival, dedicated to a past hero, Crono. I got changed and opened the door. "Oh, and I almost forgot." I turned around seeing something wrapped up hurled towards me. It landed on my face.  
I yelled, "Hot! Hot!"  
"Don't forget to eat that before running, and good luck! Another thing, the race doesn't start until two hours from now, so feel free to relax a bit." I quickly nodded and got out of our humble home. The Festival was just across the bridge. On the way, a couple yards before the bridge, I could visit my best friend, Crystal, and maybe bring her to the festival.  
After 30 minutes of running, I was at her front door. I knocked on her door. Crystal's dad opened it.  
"Hi! Is Crystal home?"  
"Sorry, she ran off to the festival to show off her new invention. Man, she's just like her grandmother." I think he was referring to Lucca. She had something to do with Crono, but I forgot. I ran to the bridge. I struggled to get through because of all the people head into the festival. The race started in an hour and 15 minutes, so I had that much amount of time to procrastinate. I finally made it to the entrance. I showed the admission booth person my race ID and I started to search for Crystal.

I saw a group of people looking at something. It was a gargantuan blue robot.  
"Arty! You made it! Now we can get started!" She cleared her voice. "Look at this! It's the upgraded version of my grandmothers Gaundelez robot! More improved! Let me demonstrate." She threw her hammer at it, then it quickly grabbed it, and threw it back. Crystal took out her plasma gun and shot the hammer, destroying it in the process. "See?" There was a lot of oooing and aaaing, but the training robot wasn't finished.  
Its stomach opened, letting out a big iron fist, knocking Crystal out. Everyone gasped, then the training robot was going to finish her off in one strike with its giant, metallic fist.

I raised my arms up for some reason, then a bolt of lightning hit the training robot in the head. It stood there, frozen.  
"Okay folks, nothing to see here. You can leave now." As everyone left, Crystal got up. "Did I really make my machine too overwhelming?"  
"I guess so. You're lucky that lightning coincidentally hit it. At least it's over." I was totally wrong when I said that. The training robots stomach opened up again, but there wasn't a big metal fist. Electricity flowed everywhere. A pitch black sphere was in the core. It opened up, creating some kind of black hole, sucking me and Crystal in.

* * *

So this is basically Chrono Trigger after present time in the game. Credit to Square Enix to the game itself, and all the other characters and part of the storyline! Sorry if I have some things in the game mixed up or wrong. Things may start to be confusing, but hopefully later on in the story, it'll start to make sense. :(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reptites Rise Again

I regained my consciousness in some kind of crater. Suddenly, three reptile things sprang out of no where, and pointed their sharp spears at me. The lizard men hissed and one lunged at me. I was cornered and I was unarmed, so I had nothing to defend myself with, or run off to.

Right before the point stabbed me, a rock hit the reptile creature in the head. It flinched, then walked slowly backwards. I looked up and saw a silhouette of somebody standing above. The person let out a roar that even petrified me. They ran off, scared and jumped into a hole in the crater. The person who saved me ran after them, but she was too fast and I couldn't see her clearly.

I followed, then I saw the spears the reptile things dropped. I had nothing to defend myself with, so that had to do. I took advantage of the fact that there were three, so I took two. I jumped into the hole, but it really a long fall. Those reptiles were lying on the floor, motionless. That person I was following must have taken care of them. As I was walking, I found out there wasn't just those reptile creatures. There were dinosaurs too! They were lying on the ground too. The mysterious person is pretty tough. Then, I heard a rumbling sound. I ran to where the sounds were coming from, and the person I was following and Crystal fighting off dozens of those reptiles. The person I was following was a cave woman! She fought them with her bare fists.

Crystal was fighting them with her hammer. I charged at them and stabbed two of them. The cave woman took care of the rest.

The cave woman said, "Good job taking care of Reptites! I Ayla! You remind me of my friend, Crono!" I didn't know why she would say that.

"My name is Arty, and I see you've already met Crystal."

Crystal said, "Yeah! She saved me from that cage over there!" She pointed at some kind of cage made of bones. ""Hey Ayla, did you mention Crono?"

Ayla replied, "Yeah, we all beat Lavos, then he brought me back to time I belong in."

"Amazing, so you beat Lavos, the one to begin the future apocalypse! Anyways, I thought the Reptites were wiped out by Lavos when he crashed into Earth!"

Ayla said, "Oh, I think they manage to hide here."

Then, a roar louder and scarier than Ayla's was shaking up the place. We tried to run up the entrance, but it was blocked by boulders the tremor knocked down. It was shaking even more. We ran the other way where Reptite shorter than the others was laughing .  
Ayla said confused, "Azala?! I thought you died!"  
Azala answered with a smirk on his face, "Azala did die, but I'm her son, Azala Jr., and do you remember Dark Tyranno?"

"Yes! We destroyed him!"

"Are you sure of that?" The tremors started again, but it got louder, and rougher! Moments later, the wall burst open. A mechanical dinosaur as big as a T-rex looked at us, then its hands started to open up. It shot out two small missiles at us. Crystal took out her gun and shot both of them, and they exploded.

Azala laughed and commanded Dark Tyranno to attack us. Dark Tyranno roared and tried to bite Ayla. She quickly leaped up on top of its head. She got her club and started banging it on Dark Tyranno's head. I got my spear and stabbed its foot and I didn't think it noticed. Dark Tyranno shook Ayla off its head and Azala was attacking Crystal with his sharp claws. I got my other spear and threw it at him, and it hit his cloak and got stuck.

I took my chance and got my other spear and was just about to stab him, but Dark Tyranno roared and was just about to rid of Ayla. Crystal couldn't do much because every attack seemed to deflect off it and Ayla was cornered. I ignored Azala for now and distracted it by kicking its metallic foot. It didn't seem to do anything until its mouth engulfed with fire.

I thought all hope was lost for Ayla, but the same portal that sucked us in appeared, and a... penguin came out?

The penguin fell on Dark Tyranno's back. Dark Tyranno noticed the penguin and was just about to burn it to crisp. The penguin opened its little beak, then beams of ice came out of its mouth. It froze Dark Tyranno completely. It even froze some rocks above and the floor, but the icicles came crashing down. We ran towards the exit.

Ayla yelled, "Azala! Are you coming." But Azala didn't answer. He ignored her and turned away.

"I'd rather be under all this rubble than follow you!" And after that, the rocks and ice fell on everything. We made it out just in time on top of the crater. There was a thud, and we all looked back and there stood the little penguin who finished off the last Reptite.


End file.
